Invisible
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Takato has been feeling invisible and ignored by Ruki. He can't stande her icy persona any longer, and decides to take action... RUKATO


(Well, I've decided to try my luck at a Rukato once more. Can I pull this off? I hope so, lol. Anyway, if there is ANY OOC, cliché's or any other screw ups, I apologize, because I'm trying to refine my Rukato writing. I don't own Digimon; which is owned by Toei. I don't own "Invisible;" former Yaz/Yazoo singer Alison Moyet)

15 year old Takato and Guilmon sat at the sidelines, forced out of battle once more, in his mind, to make way for the so called "Digimon Queen," Ruki Makino. It had been a few years since the D-Reaper incident, and they had uncovered a portal to the Digital World, which meant they could retrieve their Digimon. On one hand, Takato knew it was for the best, as he had Guilmon by his side once more. On the other hand, he felt that Ruki had reverted back to her "ice queen persona." Takato hated that persona. He thought that he was finally friends with the "Ice Queen," and not just another "stupid rival." What was worse, was she got along with the other tamers quite well, even Ryo, but not to him.

You've got me so confused and there's word I could use

But I'm afraid to say them.

I feel I've been had and I'm boiling mad

Still I can't live without you.

He regarded Ruki as a friend, even though, she saw him as just some "stupid child." Stupid Child... They were the same age. Ever since Ruki was able to get Renamon back, Takato felt like he had been shut out from her life, ignored once again, just like before, only now, it hurt. "Who does she think she is? Once again under the false presumption that she's "Queen of Digimon..." HA! She's Queen of Nothing!"

You don't have the time and you won't spend a dime

Not even to call me.

You don't know I exist and I wouldn't be missed

If I had the nerve to quit you.

'To think, that I actually thought I could be friends with her... Someone who doesn't even care if I'm around...' Takato thought bitterly. 'I actually fell in love... I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE ICE QUEEN! How could I fall for someone who doesn't even acknowledge me...?'

Invisible - I feel like I'm invisible.

You treat me like I'm not really there

and you don't really care.

I know this romance

it ain't going nowhere.

Invisible just like my love. You treat me like I'm invisible.

When you get the need to flirt you do your worst

You just don't care how much it hurts.

Takato watched as Renamon made short work of the opposing Digimon, allowing the mist to clear. Guilmon just happily stood by wagging his tail. Takato wasn't happy though. 'She won't even battle with me anymore... She thinks I'm not good enough...'

I can never reach you on the phone

it rings and rings

But I know you're home.

It may be naive but I just want to believe I'm the only one.

The more Takato thought about it, the angrier he became. 'I'm a fool... I'm a fool to think she'd ever be a friend to me... Well, time to stop lying to myself and stop being invisible...'

I tell myself lies and give you alibis

Knowing your promises you'll never keep

like the merry go round

I'm going up

I'm going down

I'm on a dead end street.

Takato watched as Renamon vanished into thin air, and he told Guilmon to go home, with a mask of happiness. Now...they were alone... He began to walk up to her... "Ruki..."

Invisible - I feel like I'm invisible.

You treat me like I'm not really there

and you don't really care.

I know this romance

it ain't going nowhere.

Ruki turned around, only to find Takato, resident goggled head. "Oh... Goggle head... It's you..."

Takato trembled with rage, but managed a smirk. "Goggled head? Whatever happened to Takato?" He said in a calm tone. 'Thought so... I was only grasping at straws..."

Ruki snorted. "That's in the past Goggle head... I've got Renamon back now, so I can be Digimon Queen once again."

"What a joke..."

Ruki's eyes flashed. "NANI?! What did you say?!"

Takato turned to Ruki with an expression of fury. "YOU HEARD ME MAKINO!"

Ruki was taken aback by the yelling.

"AFTER EVERYTHING! AFTER DIGIMON! AFTER THE D-REAPER! I THOUGHT WE HAD CONNECTED IN SOME WAY! BUT, WITH THE DIGIMON BACK, I SEE THE WAY THINGS REALLY ARE! YOU'VE JUST GONE BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF! TREATING DIGIMON LIKE MINDLESS DATA! CALLING YOURSELF THE DIGIMON QUEEN IS A JOKE! YOU'RE JUST THE SAME ICEY GIRL, WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HERSELF! WHY DID WE EVER BECOME FRIENDS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU STILL SEE ME AS SOME WHINY KID! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE!"

Ruki did not expect this...but she knew Takato was right. She had slowly reverted back to her old self. She thought that with Renamon back, and Digimon reappearing, she could go back to being the "Digimon Queen." It was the only thing that made her feel good about herself. She could never believe why anyone would be friends, with her... She just reverted back to her icy shell, to forget about it. Sure, she got along with the tamers, even Ryo, but not to Takato, for she was hiding some "special" feeling for him, something that had been growing ever since they got to know one another in a deeper way. But apparently, it cost her so much, and now she realized the price she was paying. She only acted this way around Takato. "Takato..." She said meekly. "You...You don't understand..."

"OH I UNDERSTAND! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE BEING AROUND US, OR ME! YOU JUST THINK I'M SOME ROOKIE TAMER WHO ONLY GOT THROUGH, BY LUCK!"

Ruki protested in a strong voice. "NO! Why do you keep assuming the worst goggle head?! ARGH! Why do I put up with your thick headedness?! You know, I'm glad you never got Juri!"

SLAP!

A loud slapping sound echoed throughout the street...

Ruki found herself, lying on the ground, her left side of her face stinging, and red.

Takato had slapped her, and was standing over her, face full of fury. "YOU...BITCH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE LOVE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS! RUKI MAKINO, I HATE YOU!"

The last words hit Ruki like a ton of bricks... You'd think that the "ice queen" would care less about what another person thinks...but no... The three words form Takato, "I-Hate-You" hit her, hard. As she watched Takato turn on his heel and stomp off she dropped to her knees, and began to cry. Not just because of what Takato said, but because he was right... She didn't just sniffle; she broke out into full choking sobs.

Although I know it's not a lot

don't want to lose whatever we got.

I keep hanging on knowing I can't win

'Cause it's too hard start over again.

Takato suddenly heard full blown crying behind him. "She should cry after what she's done." He said to himself. However, the soft side of him was immediately regretting what he had said. He turned right around to see Ruki crying a river, kneeling on the ground. He had hurt her... "Oh god..." He felt all the anger drain from him, and replaced with sympathy and regret. He walked carefully over to Ruki, and knealt down beside her. He watched as she looked at him, she looked completely shattered, and upset. She no longer had the fierceness in her eyes from before. "No... I've killed her..." Without thinking Takato reached out and held Ruki, tightly...

Invisible - I feel like I'm invisible.

You treat me like I'm not really there

and you don't really care.

I know this romance

it ain't going nowhere.

"Kami-sama... Ruki-chan... I'm sorry... I"

"Sob Takato-kun... Ne... You were right. You were right all along. I've just been being a complete queen bitch. It's just that, Digimon Taming is the only way I can feel good about myself, even if it meant hurting others. You know, why I was glad that Juri didn't choose you? Sob"

Takato shook his head.

"Because... I wanted you... I finally realized I had feelings for you... But with the "ice queen" persona, I didn't think you could love me, or I didn't deserve you. I wanted you to forget about me..."

"Ruki-chan... Watashi..." He leaned over to Rukis' face.

"Takato... What are you...mmph...?" Ruki was cut off as Takato pressed his lips against her, in a full blown kiss. Ruki closed her eyes, letting a few last tears shed, as she succumbed to the pleasure she felt...

Invisible just like my love. You treat me like I'm invisible.

When you get the need to flirt you do your worst

You just don't care how much it hurts.

"Ruki-chan... It's alright... I now know for sure... It looks as though I wasn't fooling myself after all. Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru... Takato-kun..." Ruki beat Takato to another kiss, as she draped her self on him, planting another lip locking smooch...

It looked as though the two tamers would not have to feel or act invisible anymore.

Invisible - I feel like I'm invisible.

You treat me like I'm not really there

and you don't really care.

I know this romance

it ain't going nowhere

Invisible just like my love. You treat me like I'm invisible.

When you get the need to flirt you do your worst

You just don't care how much it hurts.

(Well, there you have it. How was it? It may not be the best Rukato fic, but I'm trying to improve on my Rukato writing. RR)


End file.
